As wireless devices become more common, interference between wireless devices correspondingly may increase. Transmissions are conveyed over a shared wireless medium and a wireless device receives a combination of all transmission. This may be a particular problem when wireless devices conform to different wireless protocols. To mitigate interference, a wireless device may detect and avoid other wireless devices and in particular avoid wireless devices that conform to a different wireless protocol. New wireless protocols are being developed, and detection methods that address these new wireless protocols may be useful.